vallhynfandomcom-20200213-history
Moons of Planet V
This article is on the two moons of Planet V. Planet V's two moon system comprise a large silver moon called Luaere '''and smaller icy moon called '''Azuleka. They are Planet V's only natural satellites and the only known moons within the solar system.The two moons are in a co-orbital configuration, with the former leading the latter, its trojan moon. Both have weak atmospheres (an 'exosphere'). Luaere is thought to have formed soon after Planet V was formed. Although there have been several hypotheses for its origin in the past, the current most widely accepted explanation is that the Moon formed from the debris left over after a giant impact between Earth and another large object. It is thought that Azuleka was formed at a later time. Luaere is in synchronous rotation with Planet V, always showing the same face, while its sister moon has a very high rotation speed. Second only to the Sun, both moons are the brightest celestial objects in Planet V's sky, as measured by illuminance on Planet V's surface. The moons' gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the slight lengthening of the day. Their prominence in the sky and their regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the moons an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art, and mythology. Name and Etymology Both moons are named for the goddesses for which they represented in olden times. In Vallhyn lore, they were sisters, Luaere being the elder and Azuleka the younger. Composition and Structure Luaere The larger moon is a differentiated body, having a geochemically distinct crust, mantle, and molten core. It is composed of 45% silica (SiO2), 20% alumina (Al2O3), 13% of lime (CaO), and other compounds, which lends the moon a grey or silvery-white appearance in the night sky. Evidence of volcanic activity can be seen by the darker areas (large swaths of basalt), and its surface is pockmarked with impact craters. Luaere has a diamter of 3,509 km and a mass of 7.4×1022 kg. Due to its surface material, the albedo is fairly low, only around 12%. While the moon has an average surface temperature of 196 K (-107 F), it varies from 363 K (194 F) in the sun and 83 K (-310 F) in the shadows. In size, Azuleka is about half of Luaere's size, with a diameter of 2,680 km and a mass of 3.2 ×1020 kg. Due to a thick, craggy crust of ice (composed of both frozen methane and water), the moon has a very high albedo, ranging between 75% to 85%. Its light blue color is due to the ice's absorption of red lightwaves. Partially due to this, the moon has a much lower surface temperature than its sister Luaere, with an averae surface temperature of 100 K (-280 F). In sunny areas, the termperature will rise to 267 K (21 F) and will lower to below 50 K (-370 K) in the shadows. Azuleka Under this thick ice lies a bed of liquid methane and water, melted by a molten core. This, combined with the strong gravitational effects from both Planet V and Luaere, cause eruptions of cryovolcanoes, with dot the moon's surface. The eruptions are not generally explosive, but do allow for a portion of the methane and water to evaporate into space, while the rest solidifies on the moon's surface. As such, the moon's mass is slowly shrinking and it is expected that it will eventually be a small rocky satellite. Formation Of the two moons, it is though that Luaere was created first, not soon after Planet V was formed. A large object, possibly a proto-planet, collided with Planet V and sent planetary matter into space, where it accumulated into its current form. At some point after this, additional material entered the gravitational fields of both Planet V and Luaere. It lingered long enough in one of the Lagranian points of stability (L5) to result in a vortex that combined particles and space material, building the trojan moon in-situ through co-accretion. Orbit and Rotation Luaere Luaere's orbit around Planet V is largely circular, completing a full orbit every 29.98 days. It keeps a distance of about 240,000 km from Planet V. It is tidally-locked with the planet, rotating at the same speed. Azuleka As a trojan moon, Azuleka's orbit is highly irregular and oscillates back and forth behind Luaere. Over a span of 14.114 years, it will shift from following right after its sister moon to trailing far behind. At its closest, Azuleka will rise one or two hours after Luaere; at its furthest, Azuleka will not break the horizon until Luaere has already set. Still, it will complete its planetary orbit once every 29.98 days, on average. Azuleka also oscillated in a tadpole pattern while orbiting around Planet V. As such, it shifts between being within 215,000 km from the planet to 459,000 km. The moon completes this secondary orbit every 324 days. While closest to Planet V, the tidal forcing causes mass eruptions of the moon's cryovolcanoes and cracks to form in its surface. The methane and water that pours from both either immediately freezes on the surface, smoothing out the gravity-induced imperfections, or evaporates into space. Due to the moon's fast rotation, however, it retains a spherical shape despite the strong forces acting upon it. When the moon is furthest from Planet V, it appears to be only 25% of Luaere's size. At its closest, it appears to be about 60% of Luaere's size. Impacts on Planet V Axial Tilt The relatively large size and close proximity of Luaere and Azuleka allow Planet V's axial tilt to remain fairly stable. This stability keeps teh seasons and climate consistent. It also keeps daylength and the path of the sun (as seen from the planet) in a stable pattern. Ocean Tides sgfg Night Sky dfbgdfg Both also lead to solar eclipses, which can last for several hours at a time. Famous eclipses include the Solar Eclipse of 850. In Culture Both moons are associated with the sister goddesses Luaere and Azuleka, from whom they received their names. There are several myths and legends that involve both sisters, usually presenting both in a helpful and compassionate light. It is also said that the pearl dragons were created by Luaere and Azuleka. This is likely from the dragon species' nocturnal behavior, in which they are often found in or near water, staring at either the moons or the moons' reflection. This led to stories of the dragons' clairvoyant abilities. In reality, pearl dragons have weak night vision and use both moons as guides during the night. Due to the moon's combined brightness, particularly when they near their full moon phase, the night sky can be similar to a dim twilight. The resultant shift of diurnal to nocturnal behavior in many animals leads to poor hunting, prompting tales of the goddesses' dislike of violence, hunting, and bloodshed. Further tales spur from the pattern of basalt on Luaere's surface. As it appears to be reminscent of a crab or rabbit, some myths connect the goddess with the animals. Category:Science Category:Space Category:Planet V